Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust
by ostio98
Summary: Gilbert is called off to war. Again. But something far more serious and terrifying is revealed. Long before he feels the battle-field beneath his feet. He's dying. And it's all Ludwig's fault.
1. Chapter 1- Bloodstained Snow

Lost

(A PruCan Fanfic)

By: C. C. Hiland

Prelude: Blood-stained Snow

May 30th, 1431

Canada watched his Papa walk across the snow. He was covered in blood. France walked by his son as though he wasn't there. This was scary. He never did that.

"Papa…?" Canada whimpered.

France acted as though his small voice was the wind. France slumped against a tree; blood trickling down his chin.

"Papa!"

He looked over. "Elle a partie"

"Qui?"

"Jeanne d'Arc" he whispered.

You loved her…" Canada said half to himself, shocked.

"Of course I did" He said weakly, coughing up blood. He covered his mouth with his hand. It came away crimson. France paid no attention to it; letting his hand fall.

"But you said you loved Papa Britain" he pointed out.

"Screw him!" he yelled. Blood came out of his mouth and landed on Canada's cheek.

The young country whimpered, shutting his ears and eyes. To block out France's harshness.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Peur de crier un peu?" France continued to shout, limping toward the helpless child.

"Au-aucun…" he shook his head quick enough for his neck to snap.

He backed away slowly. Canada turned and ran, getting lifted by the collar by his father. He whimpered and shut his eyes tightly.

"Vous avez peur" he said flatly.

"Papa Britain doesn't scare you does he?" France's voice was calm.

This scared Canada more than his shouting. The small country shook his head again.

He dropped Canada in the snow. "Go to him" he said softly.

"What?" He said softly

"Go!"

Canada ran to Britain's house. He tripped in the snow and skinned his knee. The child looked up and squinted: it was a hand. He took it and was lifted from the ground. He fell asleep in the country's arms and cuddled into his chest.

Prussia smiled and walked into his house. He put Canada in one of the beds and gave him a polar bear that he'd found near the child. Canada smiled in his sleep and cuddled the small animal.

"Gute Nacht, Kanda" he whispered.

Canada woke up a few hours later to Prussia. The small child screamed and backed away to the wall. He spoke in French out of fear, shock, and confusion. "Qui êtes-vous?"

Prussia cocked his albino head in question. He reached for the bear, to give it to Canada. Canada gasped quietly at the sight of his hands. "Mon savoir…"

"Gilbert" he said softly, thinking he'd asked his name.

"Matthew" he replied shakingly.


	2. Chapter 2- Ruby Eyes and Frantic France

"You're bleeding" Gilbert looked at his knee.

"I am?" Canada touched his knee and winced.

"What are you?" A dumm Kopf?" Don't touch it"

Matthew felt insulted. Though he didn't know exactly what he'd been called. "Don't call me…" he said angrily, "whatever you just did…" his voice fell distant and quiet as he spoke.

"Well, you were being one" he reminded him, "let me clean it"

"No, you're a stranger. My Papas say not to talk to strangers"

"What? Unless they like taking orders and are cute?" Gilbert said, knowing that he was France and Britain's child. "Well, you're lucky"

"Why?"

"Because I'm both" he was smiling brightly.

Matthew rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

Gilbert caught it after it hit him in the chest. "What was that for?"

"Being a jerk" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gilbert was taken aback. "And, how exactly, was I being a jerk?"

"Because you were being cheeky"

"I'm more than cheeky, little boy" he smirked lazily.

Matthew furrowed his brow. "Are you flirting with me?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "No, I wasn't flirting with you. You're just a child"

He crawled along the soft comforter, until he was mere inches away from Gilbert. "I like your eyes. They're like rubies" he grinned sweetly.

"Of course they are. Because I'm awesome" Gil puffed his chest out proudly.

"Narcissist" he grumbled.

"Big word for such a little boy"

"I learned it from my Papa" he replied, feeling special.

"Which one?"

"France…" he blushed.

"Figures" he rolled his eyes again.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, he told you his main personality trait" he smirked.

"And yours apparently" he shot back.

Gilbert's eyebrows shot up and her frowned. "All I wanted was to help you! Yeah, I'm a narcissist, but nobody's perfect!"

Canada whimpered again, as he didn't like it when his parents fought. Gil's raised voice and gruff accent reminding him of it. Gilbert blinked and shut his mouth. He picked up the shaking child. "Shh…., it's okay. I didn't mean to frighten you…" Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair.

Matt grinned and leaned into the touch. "My parents fight all the time" he blurted.

"I doubt that" he replied quickly.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Then you clearly don't know my parents"

"Francis is one of my best friends. So, yeah, I know your parents" he smirked lazily.

Matthew chuckled softly and punched him playfully. He chuckled and positioned the child in his lap so that he was looking at him. "What was that for, kleine?"

He gave the powerful country a look of confusion. He was not used to Gilbert's native language.

"Kleine is German for little one" he clarified, kissing his forehead.

The child froze at the touch of his chapped lips. "Quelle était cette?" he whispered, shocked.

Hearing the confused tone in his voice, Gilbert said. "Affection"

"But why'd you do it?" he pressed, still perplexed.

"You just seemed like you needed it" he shrugged, "no other reason comes to mind"

He nodded and looked away. Matthew felt a nice stirring in his belly: butterflies. Gilbert smiled and tickled his belly. The young boy giggled and pushed his hand away from his stomach.

"Oh, ticklish are you, kleine?" he smirked and poked his ribs.

Matthew squealed and moved out of his lap. Gilbert laughed and walked toward the giggling country. "You won't escape me that easily" he playfully threatened, "I am The Great and Awesome Prussia" Gilbert picked up Mathew with his forearm. The albino swung the child around, laughing along with him.

"Gilbert?" Francis raised an eyebrow at his friend, "what are you doing with Matthew?"

"We're just playing, Papa. Calm down" The small boy was smiling brightly.

Francis raised his eyebrows at his son. He wasn't used to this behavior from the colony.


End file.
